


A Thousand Years

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Jongdae dies, and Yifan waits for his reincarnation.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013. I really (secretly?) like Kris/Chen a lot and I wish there were more stories about them.
> 
> Drabble #10 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**.

Yifan gave up keeping count after his 100th birthday. He still looked twenty-two, give or take, and he was thankful for that; But it was creepy when he remembers that he legitimately has a more-than-two-digit age. He has watched empires rise and fall, once-proud structures crumble, and a billion billion people live and die.

But he's still waiting.

“Wait for me.” Jongdae had said, before he died in his arms.

Yifan has met many beings, both human and non-human, in his countless years on Earth: the angel who went to Hell voluntarily to save a man, the centurion from the future who was waiting for a girl in a box, the army doctor who fell in love with a man with a brilliant mind, and the great wizard who was once a legendary king's manservant, to name a few.

They had all had their happy endings now; even the angel and the man he saved.

But Yifan is still waiting.

And then, one day, they met. Just like that. Yifan knew him just from his smile alone.

“I can't believe you really waited.” Jongdae said, by way of greeting, as he sat across Yifan in a partly crowded coffee shop. He looked different now. His hair was blonde, his left ear was pierced, and he was wearing unbelievably dorky glasses.

Yifan wasn't bothered. Not really. His lover's soul was in this body, so it doesn't really matter how he looked on the outside. He was still so, so beautiful.

“I myself can't believe I waited.” he said in reply. It was a lie, and he knew it. (Judging from the sly smile on Jongdae's face, he knew it too.) Of course he'd wait. He's whipped. “So what took you so long? Did you get lost in the afterlife or something? Did you meet Yixing, and did he accidentally point you down the wrong path where you got reincarnated as a cat at least ten times?”

Jongdae shrugged. And there was something in that gesture that...

“So help me god, Jongdae, if you made me wait as a prank—“

“What!” Jongdae exclaimed, laughing and mock-indignant. It was a welcome sound that violently splashed Yifan's bleak world in bright colors. “I would never!”

He was already starting to forget the amount of time he spent waiting.


End file.
